1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cancer thermotherapy, particularly to a cancer thermotherapy to set a human body in a cavity resonator and heat a given part of the human body.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a variety of cancer therapies have been proposed, but these conventional cancer therapies can not heat a deep part of a human body effectively.
One of the causes is that in the conventional therapies, excited modes to maximize their electric field distribution before putting the human body in at a center of a body axis are employed. Herein, the xe2x80x9cbody axisxe2x80x9d means a line between the head and legs of the human body. That is, if the human body is put in a cavity resonator with such an excited mode, its predetermined preferable electric field distribution changes, so that a desired deep part of the human body can not be heated sufficiently due to its weak electric field intensity at the deep part thereof.
The other cause is that, although in the conventional therapies, a high frequency electric power equal to the resonance frequency of the cavity resonator must be applied, the resonance frequency of the cavity resonator becomes indefinite due to the large loss of the cavity resonator as the human body is put in.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cancer thermotherapy capable of heating a desired deep part of the human body effectively and thereby, performing the cancer thermotherapy for the human body effectively.
For achieving the above object, this invention relates to a cancer thermotherapy comprising the steps of:
resonating a given high frequency electric power introduced into a cavity resonator in the long direction of the cavity resonator on an excited mode with a constant electric field intensity,
setting a human body in the cavity resonator so that the body axis of the human body can match the long direction of the cavity resonator, and
applying the resonated high frequency electric power in the excited mode to the human body, whereby a given part of the human body is heated and the cancer spawn at the given part is treated.
The cancer thermotherapy of the present invention resonates, in the cavity resonator, the high frequency electric power introduced into the cavity resonator on the excited mode with a constant electric field intensity in its long direction, which is different from the above conventional therapies. Then, a human body is put in the cavity resonator in the above condition so that the body axis of the human body can match the long direction of the cavity resonator.
In this case, the above high frequency electric power with the constant electric field intensity is applied to the human body in the above resonant condition. However, when the high frequency electric power is introduced into the human body, it is reflected at one forefront of the human body due to the difference in electric constant between the human body and the interior space of the cavity resonator. The reflected high frequency electric power is reflected again at the other forefront of the human body, and thus, the high frequency electric power is concentrated on a desired part of the human body.
The reflected high frequency electric power is superposed at the desired part of the human body with time, and thus, the electric field intensity is increased at the desired part. As result, a deep part of the human body can be heated effectively, and the cancer spawned at the deep part can be treated effectively.
Although the above conventional cancer thermotherapy can have only about 10% complete recovery rate, the cancer thermotherapy of the present invention can develop the complete recovery rate up to about 50%.